Harry Potter si Dracula
by Milady Darkan
Summary: Harry face o vizita in Romania, dar nici aici nu scapa de pericole. Trece pe la castelul Bran, face o plimbare prin Dumbrava Minunata. Actiunea este plasta inainte de cartea a 5, si e mai degraba AU.


Desclaimer: Personajele nu-s ale mele ci ale lui J.K. Rowling. Care cica a trecut pe aici desi eu zic ca a fost doar o iluzie optica.

Harry Potter si Dracula 

Era o zi obişnuită de vară, de fapt o noapte obişnuită de vară. Toate casele de pe Aleea Boschetelor aveau luminile stinse, toată lumea dormea, înafară de un băiat de vreo 14-15 ani, în dormitorul de sus al casei cu nr 4, pe nume Harry Potter. Era un băiat slăbuţ dar nu mai era aşa de mic ca până acum, crescuse destul de mult peste vară. Avea părul negru-cărbune, ciufulit, rebel. Prin ochelarii reparaţi cu ajutorul Hermionei, i se vedeau ochii de un verde strălucitor, iar pe frunte, deşi destul de greu de observat datorită părului vâlvoi, avea o cicatrice, in formă de fulger. Toţi cei de la HOGWARTS, ŞCOALA DE MAGIE, FARMECE ŞI VRĂJITORII ştiau că Harry avea această cicatrice datorită teribilului vrăjitor Cap-de-Mort, care îi omorâse părinţii, iar toţi cei care îi cunoşteau pe încuiaţii lui de unchi, ştiau că acesta o avea datorită accidentului de maşină în care muriseră parinţii lui, probabil beţi.

Oare care era adevărul ? Ce prostie, un vrăjitor ?...

Harry stătea la geam şi se uita afară. Tocmai trecuse de miezul nopţii şi el împlinise 15 ani, mai avea o lună şi ceva şi se întorcea la şcoală, şi acest lucru îl bucura. Pe cer văzu deodată forma albă a bufniţei lui, Hedwig, care ca orice bufniţă de vrăjitor venise să îi livreze corespondenţa, poşta via-bufniţa. Băiatul luă repede mesajul care statea de piciorul pe care bufniţa i-l întindea, şi îl despături. Era de la cea mai bună prietenă a lui, Hermione.

_Dragă Harry,_

_La mulţi ani !_

_Abia aştept să ne vedem. Sper ca unchii tăi ti-au dat voie, nu-i aşa ?_

_Cu drag,_

_Hermione_

I-au dat voie să ce? Ce vroia Hermione să zică ? Dar deodată fu deranjat din gândurile sale de o altă bufniţă, mult mai mică şi mult mai vioaie. Harry prinse repede micuţa creatură şi luă biletul care oricum era prea mare pentru sărăcuţa de ea. Ron cam exagerase cu scrisoarea asta.

_Dragă Harry,_

_Nu ţi-am trimis nici un cadou dar sper să ţi-l pot da în persoană în mai puţin de o zi, în timpul petrecerii pe care o vom ţine, in… România. Da, da ! fratele meu Charlie a zis să venim toţi să îl vizităm şi tu vii cu noi, Hermione o să fie şi ea acolo. Şi n-o să-ţi vină să crezi dar şi Sirius şi Lupin sunt acolo. Trimite-mi mâine răspunsul rudelor tale, la prima oră, oricare e asta nu contează că oricum venisem să te luăm. _

_Cu drag, _

_Ron_

După ce a citit acest mesaj Harry nu prea reuşea să-şi mai amintească ce a urmat. A doua zi a vorbit cu unchii lui, nici nu a băgat de seamă ce răspuns au dat aceştia dar oiricum familia Weasley a venit să îl ia iar acum cobora dintr-un tren care nu semăna câtuşi de puţin cu Expresul de Hogwarts, pe peronul gării de Nord din Bucureşti.Abia când Hermione îl îmbrăţişă cât putea de tare si simţi mâna lui Remus pe umăr si limba udă a câinelui mare negru, în care îl recunoscu pe naşul sau Sirius se dezmetici. Peste încă vreo două ore se afla la propria lui petrecere de aniversare, prima din viaţa lui, înconjurat de cei dragi. Următoarele zile au fost foarte interesante pentru Harry, a mers împreună cu familia Weasley , Sirius, Remus, si Hermione la crescătoriile de dragoni unde lucra Charlie, a aflat o gramadă de lucruri despre dragoni, pe care nici Hagrid nu le ştia, l-a revăzut pe Norbert, nu că ar fi dorit neapărat, dragonul care împlinise patru ani era deja destul de mare deşi era considerat încă pui şi chiar a cunoscut nişte fete destul de draguţe care lucrau ca vouluntare aici: Adriana, Andreea şi Anca.

Hermione nu părea prea încântată mai ales pentru că nu prea o mai băgau în seamă pe ea atat de mult.

Harry mâine mergem să vizităm castelul lui Dracula, îi zise Ron lui Harry, o să fie super, am auzit că există o trapă secretă sub o fântână, pe unde se ascunde şi… dar fu întrerupt de intervenţia Hermionei.

Ron, de ce trebuie să vorbeşti tu numai prosti? În fiecare zi castelul este vizitat de o grămadă de turişti, nu mai e nimeni nici Dracula, nici cine ştie ce alt vampir.

Ziua Hermione, ziua, dar noaptea? de ce trebuie să crezi tu tot ce zic Încuiaţii ăştia?

Bine ,Ron bine, atunci îmi doresc să te întâlneşti tu cu vampirul, sper să te distrezi.

A doua zi toţi se aflau la poarta castelului. O grămadă de capete roşii printre care se puteau distinge un cap cu părul negru-cărbune, un cap cu părul stufos, şi unul cu părul de o culoare mai ciudată, un blond-nisipiu, cu fire albe deşi bărbatul era destul de tânăr.

Mă scuzaţi, dar nu e voie cu câini, iar acesta nici măcar nu are botniţă sau lesă pe el, spuse femeia de la ghişeu. După ce nu au reuşit să o convingă de nici un fel, Snuffles a trebuit să rămână, la intrarea în castel şi norocul lui, chiar atunci începuse să plouă aşa că în poarta Castelului lui Dracula se afla acum de "pază" un animagus foarte nemulţumit că blana lui, deja plină de scaieţi era acum şi udăta, totul pentru finul lui.

Castelul nu părea aşa de interesant acum, faţă de ce văzuseră şi citiseră prin broşuri, şi după ce s-au plimbat prin tot castelul de mai multe ori Ron, Harry şi Hermione se odihneau acum lângă fântâna din centrul curţii. Fata se uită la fântâna seacă.

Ron, ştii ceva, cred c-ai dreptate, şi scoase repede din buzunar un băţ destul de ciudat şi murmură nişte cuvinte.

Hermione nu ar trebui să faci vrăji aici, ai putea să ai probleme cu… dar îşi închise gura când văzu că în locul fundului fântânii se deschisese acum o trapă ce dădea la nişte scări.

Hermione, eşti un geniu, deşi nu cred că era nevoie să îţi spun eu asta.

Ron gata cu linguşelile şi intră inăuntru fără să bage nimeni de seamă.

În cateva secunde toţi cei trei prieteni se aflau într-un tunel întunecat prin care abia dacă vedeau ceva la lumina slabă provenită de la bagheta fetei.

Băieţi acum să fim serioşi, nu puteaţi şi voi să vă luaţi baghetele cu voi, cine ştie ce se putea întampla... sau mai bine zis ce se poate întampla, ultimele cuvinte ale fetei aveau un anumit tremur în ele, acum că se opriseră în faţa unei uşi lafel de mari ca cea de la Hogwarts. Băieţi, ce facem, nu credeţi că ar fi mai bine să ne întoarcem?

Ce ţi-e frică... deşi ca să fiu sincer şi mie mi-e puţin frică, da haideţi că noi am făcut până acum lucruri şi mai inconştiente, Hermione uite ca să vezi ce gentelmeni suntem eu şi Harry, te lăsăm pe tine să intri prima.

Foarte amuzant Ron, da uşa nu se deschide, spuse fata după ce încercase toate vrajile.

Asta pentru că nu e încuiată, zise Harry care împinse uşa, cu un scârţait infernal.

Cei trei copii intrară în camera întunecată. Deodată se aprinseră o grămadă de torţe, uşa se trânti în spatele lor şi ei erau acum prinşi acolo. În faţa lor se afla acum o raclă, care spre marea lor surprindere se deschise, dar persoana care ieşi din ea nu era legendarul conte Dracula, ci maleficul vrăjitor Cap-de-Mort.

Harry Potter, ne întalnim din nou, ce onoare să îmi faci o vizită, chiar la mine acasă. Bănuiesc că nu te aşteptai să mă vezi chiar aici, ultima noastră întalnire era altundeva, dar eu care am aflat şi de data asta de planurile tale am venit să te mai văd odată... pentru ultima dată.

Înainte ca vrajitorul să-şi dea seama ce se intampla Harry luă bagheta Hermionei si o îndreptă spre Cap-de-Mort. Era decis să îl opreasca cumva, nu conta cum.

Cred că te afli exact unde trebuie, zise Harry pe un ton uşor ironic, referindu-se la coşciugul în care încă se afla Cap-de-Mort, dar vocea lui tremura totuşi. Ştia că de data asta trebuia să fie mai rapid decât celălalt vrăjitor cu orice preţ, acum nu mai avea bagheta lui care ar fi oprit oricum atacul lui Cap-de-Mort, ci o alta bagheta.

-'Expeliarmus' strigă băiatul, şi prinse din zbor bagheta vrăjitorului, în acelaşi timp returnândui bagheta Hermionei care o prinse din zbor şi deschise uşa cu o foarte puternică vrajă 'alohamora', cât de repede putură, cei trei fugiră din camera în care se stârnise un cutremur, Harry alunecă pe scară şi scăpă bagheta dar nu mai putea să se întoarcă să o ia, aşa că fugii mai departe, iar din spatele lui putea auzi strigătele lui Cap-de-Mort, 'o să ne mai întâlnim noi, Harry Potter'. Ştia că tocmai pierduse o şansă să îl învingă pe vrajitor dar ştia că aşa cum zicea şi acesta, se vor mai întalni şi atunci va putea să îl învingă.

Picioarele îl purtară cu o viteză incredibilă la suprafată, unde se opri să-şi tragă rasuflarea, împreună cu Ron şi Hermione. Feţele celor doi prieteni ai lui erau albe şi se citea frica în ochii lor.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, unde aţi fost, se auzi vocea mamei lui Ron.

Cei trei le povestiră celor trei adulţi care veniseră lângă ei, tot ce văzuseră, dar când încercară să vadă dacă mai era ceva în pasajul secret descoperiră că totul era distrus.

Poate a murit şi Cap-de-Mort? Zise Ron pe un ton destul de optimist.

Ar fi bine, dar un rau atat de mare e foarte greu de distrus Ron, spuse Lupin.

Restul vacanţei a fost liniştit, au fost la picnic de câteva ori în Dumbrava Minuntă, unde au mâncat mere de aur, au fost la curse de cai năzdrăvani, cu şapte inimi, au vizitat şi grădina magică zoologică unde au văzut tot felul de animale de care nici Hagrid nu auzise, cum ar fi o zgripsoroaică care avea nişte pui destul de urâţei, un balaur şi cel mai interesant animal pe care l-au văzut a fost un Glycon, un animal care avea un corp de şarpe şi un cap de leu. Despre acest animal le-au povestit cele trei fete de aici că e emblema uneia din cele trei case de la şcoala de magie din România, celelalte embleme fiind, o albină şi o acvilă. Cele trei fete erau toate din casa Glycon, care era în termenii de la Hogwarts un fel de combinaţie între Viperini şi Cercetaşi. Acest lucru i-a lăsat pe gânduri pe cei trei prieteni. Dacă ar fi fost la acastă şcoală ei ar fi picat în această casă împreună cu Draco şi haita lui si acest gând nu îi mulţumea de loc.

La plecare, au rămas prieteni cu cele trei fete, chiar şi Hermione începuse să se înţeleagă foarte bine, mai ales cu Adriana şi Andreea care îi împartaşeau pofta de cunoaştere şi chiar o învaţaseră o noua vrajă 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious', o vrajă foarte folositoare.

Drumul spre casa a fost destul de uşor iar peste încă vreo două săptămâni cei trei prieteni, împreună cu Ginny sora lui Ron se aflau în Expresul de Hogwarts, facând planuri cum să îl enerveze mai tare pe Severus Plesneală, profesorul de poţiuni, urât de toţi elevii, şi întrebându-se ce profesor sau profesoară de Apărare Împotriva Magiei Negre vor avea anul acesta.

A.N.: Povestioara asta e A.U. am scris-o demult, inainte sa apara macar cartea a 5, cred ca a fost o compunere pt la scoala, nu mai stiu sigur, am dat de ea pe un floppy vechi si am zis sa o pun si eu aici daca tot s-a deschis si sectiunea in romana.


End file.
